Good Morning, Kuroko-Sensei!
by dwindling flame
Summary: Kuroko loves his job and no matter what he goes through, he will never regret his decisions. [No set pairings]
1. Chapter 1

**©dwindlingflame**

* * *

Good Morning, Kuroko-sensei!

* * *

It looked delicious.

It was red, a bright red that reminded him of the food his mother would cut up into small pieces and feed to him after most of his meals. He couldn't remember what it was called, but when he saw it there, sitting on the floor, he wanted to do nothing but bite into the sweet object.

However, when he picked it up, he was sad to have discovered that it was no where as soft as the food he was thinking of.

That didn't stop him from bringing it to his mouth and attempting to take a bite out of i-

_Ow!_

Aomine Daiki's lips drew down in a frown.

Large red eyes turned in his direction. His companion said nothing, making no other indication that he was interested in the current situation other than the curious stare focused on him.

Aomine's disappointment in his not so delicious treat was evident when he raised it above his head and promptly aimed for the ground.

Unfortunately, the object slipped from his pudgy fingers before it reached his intended destination and flew in a completely different direction and promptly smacked his red haired playmate right in the center of the face.

Blue eyes met red.

Kagami's face scrunched up as the situation began to dawn on him. Aomine watched him with a blank stare and it just… really upset him (more so than being hit in the face).

"Nnnn…" His lips parted and a small whine began to bubble in his throat. His eyes watered and Aomine blinked.

"Daiki-kun!"

Kagami's whine was cut short and Aomine's head snapped in the direction of the stern voice coming straight for him. A pale face and light blue hair flooded his vision as Kuroko knelt down before him, picking up the stray lego block off the floor. "Daiki-kun. You know better than to throw toys."

Aomine's lips drew down into a deeper frown. Kagami's eyes remained large and filled with unshed tears.

"Daiki-kun. Look, you hurt Taiga-kun." Aomine followed Kuroko's gaze over to Kagami who seemed perfectly fine. The moment Kagami realized his eyes were back on him, his face scrunched up again. "You should apologize."

Aomine's gaze shifted between Kuroko's gentle stare and Kagami's permanent look of "I am hurt, pet me." Reaching a small hand over to Kagami's face, Aomine gently pat Kagami's forehead where the lego block connected with prior. When he was done, he looked back up to Kuroko for approval.

Kagami's tears seemed to evaporate immediately. With the entire ordeal forgotten, Kagami pressed his hands to the floor and stumbled to his feet. Despite his lack of stable balance and proper footing, Kagami wobbled away, tripping once on his own feet. He stayed there on his knees, staring at the ground in confusion.

Kuroko sighed, ruffling Aomine's hair, "Thank you, Daiki-kun." Aomine flashed him a grin with a whopping 5 teeth. Aomine raised his arms to which Kuroko hooked his hands under his armpits and picked him up with little effort.

Aomine's legs latched on to his hip and his thumb went straight into his mouth.

Kuroko walked over to Kagami who decided that standing just wasn't going to happen for a long time today and took to crawling on the floor in his usual direction. Bending down, Kuroko scooped up the child with his other hand and positioned him on his hip in a similar fashion to Aomine. Kagami's small hands fisted his shirt as he looked up into Kuroko's eyes.

"What would you two like to do?"

Kagami's eyes flashed first. He made a fist, extending one short finger and pointed with urgency to the kitchen. "Food!"

Kuroko sighed, "What do you think, Daiki-kun? Do you think it's-" Kuroko's stopped in mid-sentence as he looked down a Aomine, noticing that the other child was currently mimicking Kagami's actions, pointing towards the kitchen as if it was the most important location in the entire daycare. "Food!"

Kuroko chuckled, shifting both boys up higher on his hips. "Alright, alright. Food it is."


	2. Chapter 2

**©dwindlingflame**

* * *

Good Morning, Kuroko-sensei!

* * *

It was definitely not lunchtime in Kuroko-sensei's daycare, however, it would appear that Aomine and Kagami were not the only ones excited for a bit of food so soon. He could hear a low grunt followed by a drawn out whine that came from the one and only Murasakibara Atsushi.

The taller than average toddler had his usually lazy eyed gaze focus on the kitchen with such determination, Kuroko was wondering if "food" was a trigger for him.

Kuroko placed Kagami and Aomine down by the long lunch table right next to the small yellow chairs lined around it.

"Alright, you two. Have a seat." Kuroko smiled, watching the way both Aomine and Kagami scrambled for the same seat, completely oblivious of the other until their heads knocked together, causing Aomine to stumble for just a moment and Kagami to fall on his pampered rump.

Aomine rubbed his forehead as he sat in his seat first.

Kagami began grumbling a slew of syllables and sounds that definitely did not form words under his breath. He climbed into his seat and sat down, folding his hands on the table as he waited patiently for snacks.

Kuroko glanced back just in time to see Murasakibara bounce right up to him and give him the most pointed stare he could muster. "Yes, Atsushi-kun?" His only response was Murasakibara raising two small arms and holding his palm out in expectation. "You know you have to use your words, Atsushi-kun."

The boy pouted, "Snacks, please!"

"Atsushi-kun," Kuroko scolded, kneeling down so he was eye level with the hopefully looking face. "You do know you have to be seat-"

Murasakibara scrambled for the table before he could finish speaking. He sat down and clasped his hands together, watching Kuroko expectantly with round eyes.

Kuroko chuckled. "Thank you Atsushi-kun," he started turning to Kagami and Aomine who were still shockingly patient. "You too, Daiki-kun, Taiga-kun."

Both boys looked up at him and Kuroko was sure that if they could talk they would have told him to hurry up - he could see it in their hungry gazes. Kuroko sighed, walking over to the mini kitchen counter and grabbed a box of chocolate and vanilla crackers. Grabbing a handful of paper snack plates, Kuroko turned back to the table only to find Takao trying to crawl onto the table with a red marker in his hand.

"Kazunari!" Kuroko noticed the way Kise came after him, pushing up on his back in order to assist him in climbing the table. "Hurry!"

"Ryouta-kun, Kazunari-kun! Put your feet on the floor please!" Kuroko set the box of crackers on the table and marched over to the other side where Takao decided that a high speed crawl in the opposite direction was in order. Kise squealed and ran away, knowing that he would be safe from Kuroko-sensei's wrath. However, his reason for escaping with Takao in the first place was still a threat.

An annoyed Midorima stood in front of him, a pout set on small lips. Midorima held his hand out, forgetting that his yellow marker still remained. It rolled out of his palm, causing him to huff. As he bent down to retrieve it, Kise thought it would be better to reach for it himself.

Midorima grabbed his marker and began straightening himself, effectively headbutting Kise in the chin.

Kise fell over with a yelp, landing on his side. Midorima squinted, watching as Kise's eyes began to water.

Midorima turned on his heels and marched back over to his coloring book where he decided that his red marker was not a necessity.

A loud whine escaped from Kise's throat.

"Oh, no… Ryouta-kun… Takao-kun, stay still!" Kuroko forgot just how fast Takao was when he wanted to be.

Behind him, his hungry little patrons decided that waiting was not an option. Kagami glanced at Kuroko's back, watching as he managed to scoop up Takao in his arms. Takao squealed, waving his arms as a chorus of joyful laughter erupted from his lips. Aomine followed his gaze and soon his head was moving between Kuroko's back and the crackers on the table. His gears turned slowly but before the lightbulb could go off, Murasakibara was on the prowl.

As Kuroko carried Takao over to Kise, Murasakibara stood on top of his chair and reached out towards the crackers which weren't too far from his reach. At first, his fingers knocked the box over, spilling a bit of its contents onto the table.

This was enough for Kagami and Aomine who reached out and snatched a few pieces of cookies. Kagami shoved one cookie in his mouth, puffing out his cheeks as he reached for another. At that moment, Aomine's hand reached out for the same cookie.

They looked at each other.

Aomine frowned and raised his arms, swinging it down for an attack on Kagami who flinched away. Aomine's hand missed spectacularly, but he kept glaring at Kagami as if his failed attack still held some sort of meaning.

Kagami let out an angry whine to which Aomine simply stared back as a response. Kagami whined again around the cookie in his mouth and followed Aomine's previous actions. This time Kagami leaned forward and managed to swipe at Aomine's nose with the tip of his fingers. Aomine recoiled in his seat, his face twisting into shock and disgust as if Kagami had offended him in the highest degree.

Aomine stood up, holding a cookie in each hand. Kagami flinched but didn't back down. Aomine raised his arm again but seemed to remember the cookie that he was holding. "Wait…" Aomine placed his cookie into the other hand, fisting the treat before he turned back to Kagami. He pointed at him and promptly poked him in the chest with a grunt of "No!" and grabbed the cookie on the table.

That was his first mistake.

And then he turned his back, walking away with three cookies and a smug smile on his face.

That was his second mistake.

Kagami stood and stomped forward. Without batting an eye, Kagami pushed Aomine, watching with a smirk as the boy toppled over, dropping his cookies on the ground. Kagami walked over to the fallen cookies and scooped them up. He shoved them into his mouth before Aomine could fully process why his face was suddenly on the floor.

"Taiga-kun!"

Kagami's head whipped over to where Kuroko was staring at him with a look of disappointment. Kagami looked from between Kuroko to Aomine before he harrumphed and promptly ran away.

"Taiga-kun! You need to apolog- Atsushi-kun, no!"

Meanwhile, Murasakibara was getting frustrated. Moving more towards the edge of the chair, he placed on knee on the table and reached for the fallen box. He slammed his hand down on it and began pulling it towards him. Just as Kuroko's voice reached his ears, his chair slid out from beneath him.

"Eh?" That was Murasakibara's last word before he went toppling to the ground - luckily with the box of cookies still in his grasp.

Kuroko was sure he saw his chin smash against the table but whatever pain Murasakibara was feeling was hidden. By the time Kuroko reached Murasakibara to help him back to his feet, the child was already reaching into the box, grabbing handfuls of crumbs.

Kuroko sighed, watching as a bright red bruise started to form on his chin. "Atsushi-kun, are you okay?" A nod was his response. "Do you feel any pain?" Murasakibara shook his head.

Kuroko smiled softly and placed his head down on Murasakibara's head before glancing back to the room.

Midorima resumed his coloring with Takao and Kise, this time, each with the same three markers to avoid anymore fights.

Aomine was was slowly walking back over to Kuroko, his head held down. Kuroko didn't need to know why he was upset. He reached into the box of cookies in Murasakibara's hands, thanking the small child when he held the box out to make it easier for him. Just as Aomine came up to him and fisted his shirt with a sniffle, Kuroko handed him a cookie.

Aomine didn't look up. He simply sniffed and took the cookie before shoving it in his mouth. He then held his hand out again, causing Kuroko to chuckle and give him one more.

Looking around for Kagami, Kuroko noticed the other child sitting in a corner, peeking out at Kuroko from behind a shelf of books with a look of guilt. When their eyes met, he turned away and crouched low.

Kuroko smiled to himself. What would he do without his little family?


End file.
